


between pages

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, for mikkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: He teased, “You know, you’re really cute when you’re all flustered like this, Killua.”Blue eyes widened, enraged. “I am notcute,dammit!”“Mmm, yeah. You are.” He kissed Killua’s scarlet cheek before Killua could duck out of the way.“Oh my god.” Killua tried to hide his face in his hands but Gon caught his wrists and pulled them down. Killua had nowhere to run or hide now, trapped between Gon’s body and the table at his back.Which was bad for Killua, but very,verygood for Gon.





	between pages

_Knock-knock_

Gon’s head lifted at the sound of knuckles rapping on wood, and his heart leaped at the familiar sight of chaotic silver curls and midnight-blue eyes.

“Yo,” greeted the teen in the doorway with a sharp grin.

Gon’s pulse stuttered. “Killua!” He abandoned his work station, sprinting towards the door so fast he nearly slipped on the school’s tiled floors.

Killua’s eyes widened. “No, Gon, don- _OOF!”_

The taller teen stumbled back from the force of Gon’s bone-crushing embrace. Gon heard the air rush out of Killua’s lungs and laughed before he could stop himself. He nuzzled his face into the curve of Killua’s shoulder, smile growing when Killua’s long arms wrapped around his waist.

“Do you have to always do that?” Killua asked, breathless.

“Do what?” Gon asked innocently.

 _“Tackle_ me. You almost send us crashing to the floor every time you do that.”

Gon pulled away, a mischievous smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Killua turned rigid as stone. “Hey, what are you-?”

Gon cut him off, “Would you rather I do… _this?!”_

Gon pressed his lips to Killua’s cool cheek with a loud _SMACK._

“EUGH!!!” Killua shoved Gon off him and he fell back, already howling with laughter. Killua’s face was a bright, blazing red. He scrubbed the spot where Gon kissed him viciously and glared at Gon with nothing short of murderous intent.

But Gon couldn’t stop laughing.

“Gon, oh my god,” Killua hissed. “It wasn’t that funny, stupid! The whole school is going to hear your cackling if you don’t shut up!”

“After school!” Gon gasped. His head spun and his ribs ached. “No one--to hear!”

Killua’s expression darkened. He shrugged his backpack off and hurled it into Gon’s side. Gon wheezed at the impact, already feeling tomorrow’s bruise.

“Then why don’t you finish whatever the hell it is you’re doing in here so we can go home already!” Killua snapped. “I’ve been waiting around for hours and I’m starving.”

Gon wiped a tear from his eye. “Y-You didn’t have to, you know.”

Killua snorted and dropped his bag onto the paint-stained floor. “Of course I did. If I didn’t stay after, you might forget to go home again.”

Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua’s slender back. He whined, “That was one time! And it turned out fine in the end!”

“One time too many. Mito called me in a panic when you didn’t answer her calls and that is _not_ an experience I would ever care to repeat.”

Gon made a face. Sure, he had messed up then. But that was _years_ ago, back when he was a freshman and in nearly every after school club in existence. He was a senior now. He knew better.

Killua walked around the classroom, slowly drinking in the mess of multicolored paints and ruined brushes stacked across shelves. Gon watched curiously as Killua’s azure gaze drifted over the armature mosaics on the stone walls. What was he doing?

Killua stopped in the center of the room. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he said loudly, “Why are you even in here, Gon? I never pegged you for the art type.”

“You know I’m not.”

“Exactly. So-” Killua turned his piercing eyes onto Gon and a spark of electricity raced under Gon’s skin, “-why are you here? Did you get in trouble or something?”

Gon shrugged, ignoring the prickling warmth spreading through his chest at being the center of Killua’s attention. “Not really. I didn’t finish a project in time so I had to stay after to complete it.”

Killua arched an eyebrow. “A project?”

“Yep! I just finished, actually.”

“Can I see?” Killua asked and Gon almost started laughing again.

“Of course!” He grabbed Killua’s hand and tugged him towards the table he had been previously standing at. “You’re my boyfriend, Killua, you don’t have to ask me stuff like that!”

“Oh, shut up,” Killua grumbled. Gon could hear the lift in his voice though- the begrudging happiness there- and his heart fluttered in response.

“Here,” he said as they came to a halt. He shut the leather book on the table’s newspaper-covered surface and held it out to Killua proudly.

Killua stared. He glanced at Gon, then back towards the book. His cheeks were still painted the faintest shade of pink from Gon’s most recent tease and it made the faint freckles on his nose stand out. They reminded Gon of scattered shells on pale sand.

“Your art project was…a book?” Killua asked, disbelief in every word.

Gon chuckled. “No, that’d be silly. It’s what’s _inside_ \- that was my project.”

Gon thrust the book at Killua again and this time he took it. But Killua still hesitated, sending Gon a quizzical look even as his long fingers hovered over the cover.

“Open it!” Gon urged, excitement starting to grow like a wave.

Killua did as he was told. He frowned down at the first page, head tilted in a way that Gon thought made him very, very cute.

“Gon,” Killua said slowly and Gon perked up.

“Yeah?”

“You destroyed this book,” Killua said flatly and Gon sputtered indignantly. “No, seriously, you did! Do you see this-”

Killua held the book up for Gon to see. On the inside cover was a very messy outline of a whale and a squiggly-looking hill.

“Destroyed!” Killua said again, louder this time. “Ruined! This book was probably nice looking before you finger painted all over it. What would Kurapika say?!”

Most people would find Killua’s remarks insulting but Gon just laughed. He could picture the enraged expression on their shared friend’s face; Kurapika’s elegant eyes would be narrowed in fury and he would be bristling from the top of his golden head all the way down to his toes.

“He’d be really mad, probably,” Gon said and Killua snorted in agreement. “But- Killua, I didn’t have a choice! Destroying this book _was_ my art project, I had to do it even though I didn’t want to!”

Killua’s brows furrowed. “What?”

“Look!” Gon came behind Killua, pointed over his shoulder as he said, “See, that’s Whale Island! And that’s the mountain your family lives on!”

Killua scoffed. “I don’t live on a mountain, Gon, it’s a hill. And if that’s Whale Island, I’m a chocolate-hater.”

“Hey!” He pinched the skin by Killua’s hip, earning him a startled yelp. “Don’t be mean! I think it’s good!”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Gon,” Killua said and snickered at Gon’s pout.

_“Killua-”_

“Okay, okay, I get it, don’t worry.” He awkwardly reached back to pat Gon on the head. “I won’t make fun of your non-existent artistic abilities any more. Should I keep going?”

“Yeah!” Gon dropped his chin onto Killua’s shoulder and wound his arms around Killua’s slim waist. He secretly relished the way Killua melted into his embrace and had to force himself to not bury his nose into Killua’s soft hair.

They’d have time for all that when they got back to Gon’s house, anyway.

Distantly, Gon heard Killua flip to another page. “Okay, uh. This looks like….gum wrappers? Maybe? Or the inside of them at least.” Killua squinted. “There’s writing on them…”

Gon hummed happily in agreement. “It’s not all gum wrappers, but a lot of them are. Some of them are just tiny bits of loose leaf. I glued them all to the pages and painted some clear stuff on them so they’d stay good!”

“These are all notes we’ve passed during classes,” Killua said quietly, running the tips of his fingers over the ridges between the pages. “You kept them?”

Warmth blossomed inside Gon’s chest. “Mhm. Keep going.”

He felt Killua swallow thickly. He was probably getting a good idea of where this was going; Killua had always been smart despite his total lack of interest in all things academic. Gon knew Killua would figure out the meaning behind the book. It was why he had wanted to show him.

Because this art project wasn’t just about Gon anymore; it was about Killua, too.

Killua turned over the notes page with trembling hands. He sucked in a quiet breath when he saw the next spread and Gon squeezed him lightly.

The following two pages were plastered with photos of Gon and Killua throughout their relationship- the pair covered in mud as children, their proud grins after a soccer game during middle school, a teenage Killua looking at the camera like he was in The Office while Gon waved his broken arm at the camera….

It was them. Just Killua and Gon and their relationship and it was beautiful.

“This is my favorite page,” Gon confessed and rested his head against Killua’s.

Killua slowly traced a picture of them sleeping in Gon’s bed, half on top each other in a mess of blankets. “How long did this take you to make?”

Gon silently listened to how Killua’s voice quivered, like a leaf in the wind, and allowed himself a small smile.

Killua would never admit to it out loud, but Gon knew how much their relationship had meant to him through the years- and _still_ meant. Coming from a family like the Zoldycks meant that Killua’s only real break was here at school or whenever Gon dragged him back to the Freecss house. Gon represented a peace and acceptance Killua never experienced anywhere else. Seeing physical proof of their adventures and joys, their ups and their downs- all splayed out for the world to see- must be overwhelming for the moonbeam teen.

And for Gon…

Killua was everything. He was Gon’s reason to smile, his reason to laugh. Killua had brought him back to life after Gon’s godfather, Kite, passed away. So every bit of effort put into making this collage had been worth it just to see the look of reverence that was currently on Killua’s face.

“It didn’t take too much time,” Gon said thoughtfully. “I had a lot of pictures of you already so it was just a matter of cutting them out and placing them on the page.” He paused, then peaked at Killua’s awed expression.

“Do you like it?” he asked shyly.

Killua shut his mouth. He chewed on his bottom lip, eyes shining like shards of blue glass. The fact that _Killua_ of all people- the person always ready with a snappy retort or a snide comment rolling off his tongue- was speechless told Gon enough.

“Aww, Killua!” Gon crushed Killua to his chest and nuzzled soft silver locks. “You do like it!”

“Sh-shut up,” Killua protested weakly. His face was dusted pink and his nose wrinkled in a way that could only be described as adorable. “It’s just a bunch of random p-pictures, why are you getting so worked up?”

“I’m not the one getting worked up, Ki-llu-a,” Gon sang and Killua huffed like a grumpy child. “But there’s no need to get embarrassed; it’s just the two of us here.”

“It’s not…” Killua hesitated before flipping to a new page- this one covered with shiny stickers of the stars and the moon and the sun. In the background, scattered words like “love” and “together” and “home” were carefully circled in black sharpie .

“It’s not- what?” Gon asked, confused.

Killua let out a long breath and his bangs flopped. “It’s not _that_. I mean, yeah, you’re embarrassing as hell but. Gon, this book, it’s.” Killua stopped again, flushing darker and painting his cheeks the colors of a sunset.

“It’s about us,” Killua whispered finally and Gon’s heart throbbed. “Isn’t it? You based your whole art project- this book, every page, every word and drawing- on _us.”_

The corners of Gon’s mouth curved in a sheepish half-smile. “Guilty, heh. Ms. Siberia said the book needed a theme and I couldn’t think of anything for the longest time. And then she suggested that I should base it on something that I really really care about, something that I love, because that’s going to make me try all the harder. You know?”

Killua looked away. He was trying to hide his reactions from Gon, obviously. But Gon knew Killua too well to be fooled by his tricks.When Killua spoke again, his voice was thick with an indescribable but overwhelming emotion. “And the first thing you thought of was us, huh?”

“‘Course!” Gon hugged Killua closer, knowing he was probably squishing Killua by now but too selfish to let go.

“You’re my favorite person in the whole world, Killua,” Gon said simply. “You’re the person I _love most_ in the world. What else could I possibly choose?”

For a long while, Killua didn’t move. Then he lowered Gon’s book to the table- slowly, very slowly- and twisted around in Gon’s arms.

Gon only caught a split-second glimpse of Killua’s blazing red face before Killua dropped his head onto Gon’s shoulder. He rested his arms on Gon’s shoulders, linking his hands behind Gon’s neck.

“Do you ever realize just how embarrassing you sound when you say stuff like that?” he groaned into Gon’s collarbone. Gon just laughed loudly at that; Killua was always so flustered with Gon’s honestly.

“It’s not embarrassing if it’s true,” he said slyly and reached up to cup Killua’s jaw in his hands. He gently lifted Killua’s head and forced him to meet Gon’s gaze directly.

Killua grimaced. He never knew how to handle Gon’s bluntness when it came to himself, but that was okay. Gon secretly thought it was endearing to see Killua vulnerable and open like this.

Grinning, Gon pressed a quick kiss to one of Killua’s burning cheeks. Seeing the look of sheer mortification on Killua’s face when Gon pulled back only made his smile grow wider.

He teased, “You know, you’re really cute when you’re all flustered like this, Killua.”

Blue eyes widened, enraged. “I am not _cute,_ dammit!”

“Mmm, yeah. You are.” He kissed Killua’s other cheek before Killua could duck out of the way.

“Oh my god.” Killua tried to hide his face in his hands but Gon caught his wrists and pulled them down. Killua had nowhere to run or hide now, trapped between Gon’s body and the table at his back.

Which was bad for Killua, but very,  _very_ good for Gon.

Gon saw the chance and took it, pulling Killua close to his chest once more. He peppered small kisses all over Killua’s cheeks and nose, on his forehead and right between his eyes. He kissed every patch of ivory skin available to him, determined to smother Killua as much as possible. He wanted to figure out just how deep Killua’s blush could go and nothing was stopping him. Not even Killua himself.

Distantly Gon heard Killua moan, “Why are you like this? I swear I’m going to explode if you don’t stop.”

Gon giggled with a closed mouth, lips pressed right above one of Killua’s silver eyebrows. He leaned back just enough to beam at his scowling boyfriend. “That’s silly, Killua. You can’t explode from kisses.”

“Well, _I_ can.”

“Noooooo.” Gon carefully lifted Killua’s head once more. “If that were true, you would’ve exploded way before now. Right?”

Killua glared. The ferocity of the look was lost due to the heavy blush lingering on his face, though. “You’re cheeky today, aren’t you?”

“I’m in a good mood,” Gon said happily.

“Yeah, I can tell. You only ever make fun of me this much when you’re in a good mood.”

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m just being affectionate!”

Killua was bristling now. “Why?! Why do you need to be so damn affectionate?!”

“Because,” Gon said, sincerity ringing with every word. “I’m in with love you. I _adore_ you, Killua. What other reason do I need?”

The anger dropped off Killua’s face instantly. He gaped at Gon, blue eyes bright and shimmering while the blush on his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears.

It was kind funny that he could still stun Killua into silence with those words, Gon thought with a crooked smile. It wasn’t like this was the first time Gon had said them, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last. Yet Killua always reacted like he was hearing it brand new.

And Gon loved him even more for that.

Killua’s gaze lowered from Gon’s eyes to his mouth, then darted back up again. There was a longing in his unblinking stare and Gon tried not to look too eager when Killua started to lean forward.

They met in the middle and Killua kissed him softly, tasting sweet and wonderful and good. Gon dropped his hands to Killua’s waist and hummed contentedly into Killua’s lips. He let himself get fully lost in the slow, intimate dance of their mouths, trying to memorize the feel and taste of Killua so he would never forget what it was like to have Killua like this.

Kissing Killua was amazing. Gon loved the small sounds of pleasure that escaped Killua’s lips, the smooth and silky texture of Killua’s pale skin under his hands, the way Killua always responded to Gon like he was all Killua had ever wanted, like Killua wasn’t ever going to let Gon go now that he had him.

Kissing Killua felt a lot to Gon like flying. When he was kissing Killua, he wasn’t Gon anymore: he was a shooting star, a force of nature breathtaking and wondrous in its beauty, with no one in heaven or earth that could stop him.

Killua muttered against Gon’s mouth, fists holding into Gon’s spikes, “You’re such a dork.”

“What d'ya mean?” Gon mumbled back, already tilting his head to capture Killua’s lips again.

“Mmm.” Killua made a small, happy sighing sound and Gon’s heart soared. “I mean-” a kiss, “-who the-” kiss, _“-hell-”_ another kiss, “-makes a bo- _mph!!!_ Gon! Stop, jeez!”

Killua pulled back with a laugh, eyes sparkling like constellations on a clear summer night. Gon let out a low whine at the separation and buried his head into Killua’s shoulder, wrapping his arms snugly around Killua’s hip. His body was buzzing and his head swam; he felt drunk from kissing Killua, high on the simple joy of having the incredible teen in his arms.

“I was _saying,”_ Killua said pointedly as he carded pianist fingers through Gon’s dark brown hair. “Who the hell makes a book for art class inspired by their romantic relationship? That’s so ridiculously cheesy.”

“You like it though-” Gon pressed a kiss onto Killua’s neck, earning him a sharp inhale, “-don’t you?”

“M-Maybe…’s still cheesy, though.”

Gon smirked. He knew it; Killua might grumble and complain, but he secretly loved all romantic gestures, no matter how ‘cheesy’.

“I dunno,” Gon said and lifted his head to beam at his scarlet-faced boyfriend. “I think making a book is pretty original! Not a lot of people can say they have a book made for them.”

Killua pinched one of Gon’s cheeks. “Don’t be an idiot. Haven’t you heard of photo albums before?”

“But- but that’s not even close to being the same thi-”

“Gon,” Killua interrupted with a shake of his head and twitch of his lips. “I was kidding.”

Gon’s skin grew warm. “Oh.”

Killua grinned, an amused fondness shining in the depth of his eyes. He tugged Gon forward by the collar of his shirt to softly kiss him again.

“I think it’s actually really sweet, okay?” Killua admitted lowly and rested his forehead against Gon’s. “You did good.”

Something fluttered in Gon’s chest, light as butterfly wings. “R-Really?”

“Yeah, really. It’s- it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

They were so close that Gon could _feel_ the heat radiating off of Killua’s flushed cheeks. Gon was abruptly overcome with the urge to kiss Killua again and he did, crushing Killua to his chest while running his fingers up and down Killua’s spine. Killua responded in kind and wound his arms tightly around Gon’s shoulders. His nails dug into Gon’s tan skin but Gon just shuddered, loving how Killua clung to him. It made Gon wish that the kiss could go on forever and ever. As long as Killua was in his arms, their bodies and hearts aligned, that was all that mattered.

But like all good things, the kiss had to come to an end eventually. And again, Killua was the one to give Gon’s shoulders a quick, warning squeeze before completely pulling out of Gon’s embrace.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Killua said, straightening his rumpled shirt. The sight of Killua- his usually perfect silver curls tousled and lips swollen- sent a rush of heat through Gon. To know that _he_ was the one who made Killua look like that was-

“We have to get back home,” Killua continued, jolting Gon out of his stare. “We’ll miss dinner if we stay here much longer.”

Gon grimaced. He’d much rather skip dinner and stay here kissing Killua until the moon rose in the night sky. But there was Aunt Mito to think about. And the last thing he wanted was for her to come storming into the school looking for them.

“Once I get my own place, we won’t have to stop,” he told Killua bluntly. “We can make dinner and still have all the time in the world to kiss.”

Killua’s blush returned in full force. “Ugh. For once, can you just- _not?”_ he groaned. “Seriously, Gon, we just made out and everything!”

“Nope!” Gon chirped, swinging Killua’s backpack onto his arm with one hand and reaching out to intertwining the other with Killua’s. He could leave his art project here, he decided. Ms. Siberia would be in early tomorrow and had a better idea of where to put it, anyway.

Gon tugged lightly on Killua’s hand, saying cheerfully, “It’s not my fault you’re so easy to tease, Killua. Are you ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready, you were the one who was stalling,” Killua grumbled. But he let himself be led out of the art room without any other complaints, even responding to Gon’s squeeze with one of his own.

Gon just hummed in response. There was no point in arguing; Killua was right. He always was. He was smart and brilliant and wonderful, and Gon wanted to burst from happiness every time he remembered that all of that- all of Killua- was _his._

“Love you, Killua,” Gon said, just because he could, and Killua let out a resigned sigh. A small smile graced his lips, though, and that was enough to let Gon know that Killua was happy, too.

“Love you, too. Doofus.”

Gon threw back his head and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [mikkm](http://mikkm.tumblr.com/), an incredible artist on tumblr, because she is a sweetheart who has always been so supportive of me and my fics <3 It's her birthday today and I told her I would write anything she wanted as her gift! She requested fluff, preferably in a modern or school setting, and thus this fic was born!
> 
> I've actually done this art project thing with the book, but Gon's idea for a theme is much cuter than mine was haha. But yeah so this is based on real life stuff with just a ton of killugon fluff thrown in. I had a lot of fun trying to make this as sweet and adorable as possible, so I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Shout out to [softkillua](https://softkillua.tumblr.com/), the best beta ever!!! Thank you for everything Kaz!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
